


Punnibal - A Hannibal AU

by bisouette



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hannibal AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 22:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisouette/pseuds/bisouette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Punnibal is a well known stand-up comic in line with the style of Jimmy Carr, and is called in by Jack Crawford to advise on a grisly serial murder case where the killer subjects the victim to a series of horrible puns until they kill themselves. Will Graham, a sarcastic FBI special agent is working closely with Jack on the case, and is beginning to have sneaking suspicions that Punnibal might be the very killer they are tracking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punnibal - A Hannibal AU

“Is this your head space, Will?” The small room was plastered with scribbled jokes, puns, dotted by the occasional picture of a victim and their circumstances. Will rubbed his forehead as Punnibal busied himself with the grand tour. The oft-sarcastic FBI special agent was uncertain if he should feel more comfortable with the help of a professional comedian with the advent of these grisly murders.

“Yeah, I’ve been… collecting bits and pieces.” He turned his own analytical gaze on Punnibal instead of the walls, afraid of witnessing for the first time what his life had become, “Seeing everything in 360 helps, it’s a little… claustrophobic, but it helps with the process.”

“I see,” The corners of the comedian’s eyes crinkled with a hidden smile as he perused the details, “It’s clever. A _punorama_ , if you will.”

Will’s uneasy smile faltered at the pun. For an instant he could glimpse beyond the professional veil that the stand-up comedian so meticulously devised. There was something more diabolical in those eyes, a puntasmagoria of ill-planned and ill-executed jokes. Ones that might drive a man to kill himself.

“Did you just… _pun_ me?”

“It’s hard not to when you set it up for me like that.”


End file.
